starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Ben Solo
depois da O tuíte em questão se refere à idade de Kylo Ren durante o filme , que se passa 30 anos depois do filme anterior, , em que a Batalha de Endor acontece. Portanto, pode-se deduzir que Kylo Ren nasceu ou no mesmo ano da batalha ou no ano seguinte. |morte = |hidef = |especie = |genero = |altura = 1,85 s Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: Updated and Expanded |peso = |cabelo = |olhos = Castanhos |pele = Clara |cibernética = |hidecp = |era = |afiliação = * * * |mestres = * * |aprendizes = }} Kylo Ren, nascido Ben, era um que era o mestre dos e era um dos líderes da , sob o comando direto do , aproximadamente trinta s após a . Filho dos heróis e , Ben foi treinado como de seu tio , na sua nova Academia Jedi. Enretanto, Ben foi atraído pelo e se tornou obcecado por assumir o legado do seu avô, . Acreditando-se muito fraco como Jedi para atingir o nível de seu avô, Ben adentrou o lado sombrio, com forte influência do misterioso usuário da Força chamado . Tomando o nome Kylo Ren, Ben deixou a nova ordem Jedi do tio e matou todos os seus colegas aprendizes. Skywalker entrou em um exílio autoimposto e Kylo se tornou um dos Cavaleiros de Ren dentro da Primeira Ordem. Esses eventos devastaram seus pais, levando à separação de Han e Leia; Han voltou para sua carreira de e Leia voltou para sua posição de liderança na antiga Aliança. Com a intenção de encontrar e destruir seu tio antes que ele pudesse reconstruir os Jedi, Kylo rastreou o último fragmento do único mapa que levava ao tio, encontrando todos exceto um nos antigos arquivos do . Ele quase obteve o fragmento em , mas o piloto da chegou mais rápido e escondeu o mapa em seu . Kylo e a Primeira Ordem então caçaram o droide, que fez amizade com a catadora de lixo e o ex- . Depois de localizá-los em , Kylo capturou Rey, sabendo que ela tinha visto o mapa. A de Rey a permitiu resistir a varredura de mente que Ren tentou fazer e ela escapou enquanto as forças da Resistência chegaram para destruir a . Durante a , Ren encontrou e matou seu pai, acreditando que eram seus sentimentos por seus pais que estavam enfraquecendo sua conexão com o lado sombrio da Força. Depois de ser alvejado por um furioso, Kylo perseguiu Rey e Finn até a floresta. Ele foi novamente ferido por Finn durante um duelo de , mas eventualmente o derrotou, deixando-o profundamente machucado. Ele foi finalmente sobrepujado por Rey, que feriu-o gravemente. Eles foram separados pelo colapso do planeta e Ren foi salvo pelas forças em retirada da Primeira Ordem. Snoke ordenou que ele fosse levado à sua presença para que seu treinamento pudesse ser completado. Biografia Juventude thumb|left|250px|Kylo Ren durante o massacre Jedi com os outros membros dos Cavaleiros de Ren Filho de e , o jovem Ben foi enviado para estudar junto com outros aprendizes sob a instrução do seu tio . Embora Ben demonstrasse grande potencial como usuário d , ele começou a desenvolver uma obsessão doentia com seu avô , se sentindo inspirado por seus feitos como o Darth Vader. Sentindo que ele devia manter o legado de Vader, Ben seus colegas Jedi, impedindo que Skywalker restaurasse a .Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary Tendo caído sob a influência do misterioso , Ben se tornou seu aprendiz, se filiando à de Snoke e aos , tomando o nome Kylo Ren. Ele construiu , com um design bruto e perigoso, usando um cristal instável que produzia uma lâmina distorcida e faiscante, e passou a usar um capacete metálico preto. Ren estava na linha de frente da cruzada da Primeira Ordem para destruír a (umaorganização que se opunha à Primeira Ordem) e os , com seu principal objetivo sendo encontrar e matar seu antigo mestre Luke Skywalker, o único Jedi conhecido que havia escapado do massacre de Ren. Conflito Primeira Ordem-Resistência Jakku thumb|250px|Ren tortura Poe Dameron pela localização do mapa A Resistência também estava atrás de Skywalkere ambos os lados estavam atrás de um mapa que levava até o Mestre Jedi. A Primeira Ordem tinha recuperando a maior parte dele nos arquivos do , mas uma peça estava faltando e a Resistência a encontrou primeiro. Seu melhor piloto, , foi enviado para o planeta desértico para recuperar o fragmento de no vilarejo , mas Kylo e a Primeira Ordem estavam logo atrás. Enquanto os , Dameron escondeu o fragmento em seu droide , que fugiu para o deserto. Ren tinha viajado até Jakku pessoalmente e sitiou o vilarejo, executando Lor San Tekka e a população sobrevivente, tomando Poe como prisioneiro. Ele foi levado até o , onde Ren o torturou e interrogou, conseguindo descobrir sobre BB-8. A Primeira Ordem então ofereceu uma recompensa para qualquer um que recuperasse o droide e enviou um grupo de stromtrooper de volta a Jakku para encontrá-lo, mas perderam o contato com as tropas derrotadas pouco depois. Pouco depois de Ren deixar Dameron sozinho, um stormtrooper escolheu deserdar e libertar o piloto da Resistência, prosseguindo para roubar um TIE fighter das Forças Especiais. Ren corretamente deduziu que o soldado era FN-2187, o stormtrooper que tinha se recusado a atirar na população de Tuanul. O Finalizer conseguiu abater o TIE com um míssil. Ren discutiu a situação com o , que o lembrou que eles deveriam capturar BB-8 ou destruí-lo se necessário. Kylo criticou Hux pela deserção de Finn, dizendo que talvez a Primeira Ordem devesse adotar um exército de ao invés de crianças-soldado indocrinadas. Hux o alertou que não deixasse seu interesse pessoal em Skywalker interferir com suas ordens, mas Ren o ignorou, insistindo que queria o mapa e que Hux deveria encontrá-lo. Um oficial junior reportou para Ren que o droide havia escapado de Jakku a bordo de um cargueiro Corelliano série YT roubado. Ren sarcasticamente perguntou se o droide tinha roubado o cargueiro sozinho e o oficial respondeu que suspeitavam do envolvimento de FN-2187 na fuga. Em um ataque de fúria, Kylo ligou seu sabre de luz e destruiu um painel de instrumentos. Mais calmo, ele perguntou se o oficial tinha algo mais a dizer, e ele reportou que uma garota também havia ajudado BB-8. Furioso, Kylo usou a Força para puxar o oficial pela garganta e o enforcar com as próprias mãos, perguntando quem era a garota. Percebendo que ele precisava de ajuda, Ren voltou para a , onde ele pediu o conselho de seu mentor, o Snoke. Ren contou ao mestre que tinha sentido um despertar n e Snoke confirmou que ele também havia sentido. O Líder Supremo então contou ao aprendiz que o cargueiro em que o droide escapara era a nave de seu pai, a , e que ele teria que confrontá-lo para superar o . Kylo afirmou que Han não significava nada para ele e que sua jornada para o lado sombrio logo estaria completa. Notícias da localização de BB-8 logo chegaram à Primeira Ordem: ele havia sido avistado no planeta . Capturando Rey thumb|left|250px|Ren captura Rey Ao chegar em Takodana, a Primeira Ordem atacou o esperando encontrar BB-8, enquanto Ren foi procurar nos bosques por perto. Ao invés do droide, ele encontrou , uma caçadora de lixo de Jakku que tinha ajudado BB-8 e o ex-stormtrooper a escaparem do planeta. Após um breve confronto, Ren vasculhou sua mente e descobriu que ela já tinha visto o fragmento de mapa. Deixando-a inconsciente, ele a pega no colo e manda suas tropas recuarem, retornando para para interrogá-la na . Ren esperou até que Rey, algemada, retornasse à consciência. Quando ela o questionou sobre o destino de seus amigos, ele respondeu honestamente que não fazia ideia. Ele então afirmou que ela ainda queria matá-lo. Rey rebateu dizendo que isso era natural quando estava sendo caçada por "uma criatura numa máscara", então Kylo removeu seu capacete, revelando seu verdadeiro rosto. Seu interrogatório se provou infrutífero, já que Rey não apenas conseguiu resistir aos seus poderes como conseguiu usá-los contra ele e ter uma visão daquilo que ele mais temia: nunca ser tão poderoso quanto Darth Vader. Perturbado, Ren voltou a falar com Snoke, que ficou furioso ao descobrir que uma mera catadora de lixo tinha resistido ao seu aprendiz. Ren se defendeu, afirmando que a garota era forte na Força, mesmo que sem treinamento, muito mais forte do que ela mesmo sabia. Snoke perguntou sobre BB-8, e Hux interviu, humilhando Ren ao revelar que ele tinha considerado o droide desnecessário quando capturou Rey. Kylo continuou a afirmar que a garota podia levá-los a Skywalker, então Snoke exigiu que ela fosse levada à sua presença; porém, ela escapara no meio desta conversa. Kylo teve outro acesso de fúria ao descobrir a cela vazia, assustando dois stormtroopers em patrulha. Depois de se acalmar, ele colocou a base em estado de alerta, sabendo que ela estava começando a testar seus poderes e se tornaria mais forte e perigosa enquanto estivesse em liberdade. Confronto com Solo Enquanto procurava por Rey na Base Starkiller, Ren foi confrontado pelo seu pai, Han Solo, que estava tentando destruir o usando explosivo com , Finn e Rey. Solo implorou que Ren deixasse o lado sombrio para trás e se redimisse das escolhas que ele havia feito, oferecendo qualquer coisa que ele quisesse para que ele voltasse com ele. Ren estendeu seu sabre de luz, aparentemente oferecendo-o, mas, numa tentativa de se livrar completamente do lado luminoso da Força, ele ligou o sabre e perfurou o coração do pai. Solo, moribundo, tocou o rosto de seu filho, e Kylo o agradeceu. Chewbacca, furioso com o assassinato de seu melhor amigo, atirou em Kylo com sua , causando uma ferida grave e dando tempo para que Finn e Rey escapassem. Duelo com Rey thumb|250px|Kylo Ren confronta Finn e Rey durante a . Kylo Ren eventualmente alcançou o par em um bosque isolado. Depois de paralisar Rey com telecinese e a nocautear contra um tronco de árvore, Ren enfrentou Finn, exigindo que o "traidor" lhe entregasse o sabre de luz que pertencera a Anakin Skywalker. Finn recusou e ligou a arma, desafiando Kylo para um duelo, uma oferta que seu furioso oponente aceitou de bom grado. Kylo repetidamente bateu na sua ferida ensanguentada, usando a dor para se fortalecer no lado sombrio, e atacou. O duelo foi curto, mas brutal e embora tenha lutado bravamente, Finn não foi páreo para os poderes sombrios de Ren, que o sobrepujou e desarmou, encerrando o duelo com um golpe de sabre de luz nas costas de seu adversário, que o deixou em um estado de coma. Com Finn incapacitado, Ren se voltou para o sabre de luz de seu avô, que tinha sido jogado na neve, invocando a Força para puxar a arma em direção a sua mão estendida. Para a surpresa de Kylo, o sabre passou voando por ele e acabou na mão de Rey, reanimada, que partiu para o combate. Por um tempo, Kylo continuaria na ofensiva, pressionando Rey a recuar, cortando árvores ao seu redor. Enquanto os dois mediam forças com os sabres, Kylo se ofereceu para treiná-la nos caminhos da Força. Ao ouvir a Força ser mencionada, Rey se concentrou e entrou em um transe, aparentemente empoderada. Embora ele fosse o único com treinamento formal com sabres de luz, Ren foi colocado na defensiva e foi eventualmente desarmado pela jovem, recebendo uma ferida significante no rosto. Antes que Rey pudesse tentar um golpe final, a superfície da Base Starkiller começou a se partir, com o sucesso dos caças da Resistência na destruição do oscilador térmico. Com o planeta se desmanchando sob seus pés, Rey e Finn foram resgatados por Chewbacca na ''Millennium Falcon. Ferido mas vivo, Kylo Ren escapou da destruição da base com a ajuda do General Hux e suas forças da Primeira Ordem. Personalidade e traços Kylo Ren foi , nascido "Ben" para Han Solo e Leia Organa, herdeiro da poderosa linhagem Skywalker de usuários da Força. Como Kylo Ren, ele vestia capuz e capa preta, uma máscara escura e empunhava um sabre de luz perigoso e instável que ele mesmo havia construído. A máscara e o capacete que Ren usava alteravam sua voz de forma parecida com Darth Vader, seu ídolo. Entretanto, ao contrário de Vader, que precisava da máscara para se manter vivo e esconder seu rosto queimado, Ren não necessitava fisicamente da máscara. , baseado em um design antigo datando do de , dependia de um rachado que mal podia conter o poder da arma, precisando de aberturas laterais que produziam uma espécie de guarda, formando seu marcante formato de cruz. O cristal fraturado também produzia uma lâmina vermelha instável e serrilhada. As portas de escape da guarda também eram úteis em combates, como quando Kylo quebrou um bloqueio de sabres de luz com Finn ao usar as emissões laterais para queimar o ombro de seu oponente.Star Wars: The Force Awakens: Incredible Cross-Sections thumb|250px|Kylo Ren idolatrava seu avô; não como Anakin Skywalker, mas como Darth Vader.|left Ren era obcecado com sua conexão ancestral com o lendário e poderoso Lorde Sith Darth Vader. Acreditando se capaz de se comunicar com seu falecido avô, Ren implorou ao espírito de Vader para que ele mostrasse novamente "o poder da escuridão", para que ele pudesse continuar seu legado. Enquanto ele interrogava Rey na Base Starkiller, ela o acusou de ter medo de nunca ser tão forte quanto Vader—para o desgosto de Ren. O Lorde Sombrio era conhecido por seu temperamento, mas, comparado com Vader, Ren tinha mais dificuldade de controlar sua raiva. Quando encontrava obstáculos, ele tinha acessos de raiva em que ele atacava com seu sabre de luz tudo que encontrava pela frente, destruindo equipamento simplesmente para extravasar sua frustração. Quando pudiam, stormtroopers preferiam ficar longe do mentalmente instável Kylo Ren quando ele estava nesse estado. Ren era encorajado por Snoke a honrar sua herança em ambos o e o , e por isso demonstrava um grande conflito dentro de si. Ele sentia constantemente o chamado da luz e de sua família, e lutava para se manter desconectado de sua antiga vida, como seu avô antes dele. Snoke acreditava que Ren era a incarnação ideal da Força: um ponto focal da escuridão e da luz. Poderes e habilidades thumb|250px|Kylo Ren usa a Força para parar um tiro de blaster no ar. Como seu avô, tio e mãe, Kylo Ren possuía uma poderosa conexão com a Força. Ele era habilidoso no uso de , capaz de usá-la para imobilizar seres, parar e suspender tiros de blaster no ar por longos períodos de tempo e mandar indivíduos voando com um . Kylo era capaz de telepaticamente torturar indivíduos (como no caso do piloto da Resistência Poe Dameron), e usar o poder de para extrair telepaticamente informações de suas vítimas. Ren também conseguia perceber , sentindo um despertar na Força e intuindo a presença de Han Solo na Base Starkiller. Kylo Ren demonstrava um alto nível de proficiência no uso de um sabre de luz, usando a arma tanto para se defender de tiros inimigos quanto para enfrentar adversários em duelos face-a-face. Adicionalmente, Kylo tinha considerável estamina e força de vontade, além de uma grande tolerância à dor, sendo capaz de continuar a combater múltiplos oponentes apesar de ter sido gravemente ferido no lado por um tiro de balestra e de ter recebido outros ferimentos menores ao longo de seus duelos. Nos bastidores left|thumb|200px|Imagem promocional de Kylo Ren numa postura de batalha. Kylo Ren foi revelado pela primeira vez no primeiro teaser trailer de em 28 de Novembro, 2014. O nome de Ren foi revelado pela [http://insidemovies.ew.com/2014/12/11/star-wars-the-force-awakens-character-names/ Entertainment Weekly] em um card de colecionador exclusivo. Ele também apareceu no segundo teaser trailer, e em toda a merchandise de O Despertar da Força. Em 4 de Maio de 2015, foi confirmado em um vídeo lançado pela Vanity Fair que Kylo Ren é interpretado por Adam Driver. Michael Arndt afirmou que o passado de Kylo Ren surgiu da necessidade de criar um motivo para a separação dos personagens principais da trilogia original depois de Retorno de Jedi.J.J. Abrams queria que O Despertar da Força tratasse do medo que todos os pais têm de ter seu filho ir pelo mau caminho. Ele também queria que o filme contasse a história de alguém que ainda estava se tornando um vilão, e queria que eles fossem ousados com o personagem. "O único motivo para Kylo Ren ter esperança de se tornar um sucessor digno Darth Vader é porque perdemos um dos mais amados personagens", ele explicou, depois adicionando que "Não há nada que eu consiga pensar que seja mais odioso do que patricídio, especialmente quando se trata de Han Solo." A cena com o capacete de Darth Vader em O Despertar da Força foi originalmente a revelaçã dos ancestrais de Kylo. Era para acontecer antes da fuga de Finn e Poe, tendo como contexto Kylo se culpando por não ter feito nada sobre FN-2187 ter visto a luz. Porém, as editoras Mary Jo Markey e Maryann Brandon sentiram que ela vinha muito cedo e decidiram que era um desperdício de um bom momento, então elas a moveram mais para frente no filme para pressagiar a morte de Han. Um personagem parecido, Jacen Solo, apareceu na continuidade de ''Star Wars'' Legends. Como Kylo Ren, Jacen foi o filho de Han Solo e Leia Organa que foi treinado como Jedi por Luke Skywalker, também caindo para o lado sombrio e adotando um novo nome, Darth Caedus.Legacy of the Force: Sacrifice Um vilão chamado [[Gir Kybo Ren-Cha|Ky'b'''o Ren]] apareceu na série animada de 1985 ''Star Wars: Droids. [[Ficheiro:Matt_the_Radar_Technician.png|thumb|200px|Kylo Ren se passando por "Matt" na esquete do Saturday Night Live]] No Sábado, dia 16 de Janeiro de 2016, Adam Driver apresentou um episódio da famosa série de esquetes de comédia Saturday Night Live e apareceu como Kylo Ren em uma esquete. A esquete, que abre com cenas de O Despertar da Força, apresenta o personagem numa versão do reality show Undercover Boss, se passando por "Matt", um técnico de radar investigando as operações da Base Starkiller. "Matt" se encontra com indivíduos trabalhando na base, como um oficial da Primeira Ordem cujo filho era um stormtrooper que ele matou, mas teve dificuldades de sustentar a mentira devido a sua falta de autocontrole emocional. Aparições *''Before the Awakening'' *[[Star Wars: Episódio VII O Despertar da Força|''Star Wars'': Episódio VII O Despertar da Força]] *[[Star Wars: O Despertar da Força (romance)|''Star Wars'': Episódio VII O Despertar da Força novelização]] *[[Star Wars: O Despertar da Força (romantização infanto-juvenil)|''Star Wars'': Episódio VII O Despertar da Força romantização infanto-juvenil]] *''The Force Awakens: Rey's Story'' *''The Force Awakens'' livro de história *''The Force Awakens'' Golden Book *''Finn & the First Order'' *''Lightsaber Rescue'' *''Star Wars'': Episódio VIII Aparições não-canônicas *''Disney Infinity 3.0'' *''Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' *[[LEGO Star Wars: The Resistance Rises|''LEGO Star Wars'': The Resistance Rises]] Fontes * * * * *''Star Wars'': Card Trader * * * * *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary'' * * * Notas e referências Links externos * Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Família Skywalker Categoria:Família Solo Categoria:Jedi Caídos Categoria:Indivíduos da Primeira Ordem Categoria:Sensitivos à Força Categoria:Machos